The present invention relates to a method and system for playing a virtual game with the participants, or players, of the game being located at random locations anywhere in the world. In particular, the present method and system utilize global positioning service (GPS) technology to either allow players located within a frequency range for a radio frequency protocol to play a virtual game utilizing mobile devices which communicate with each other in accordance with the radio frequency protocol or allow players located anywhere in the world to play the virtual game utilizing mobile devices which communicate with each other via a wireless application protocol (WAP).
GPS is a system for identifying earth locations, utilizing a triangulation of signals from three of 24 satellites originally launched by the U.S. Department of Defense. Accordingly, a receiving unit, including mobile devices, can pinpoint its current location anywhere on earth to within a few meters.
A system in which plural receivers transmit their GPS coordinates to a master station is disclosed in international patent application PCT/US97/01238.
Furthermore, virtual reality games are currently implemented by participants, or players, who utilize joysticks or other game devices in connection with a single processor. Thus, any participants of a virtual game must either have a respective joystick or other game device electronically connected to the processor or remain in an optical/infrared path of the processor to play the virtual reality game.
Currently, though, there is no means by which multiple participants are able to interact in a virtual reality setting utilizing respective mobile devices, regardless of whether or not any of the participants are electronically connected to a processor or within an optical/infrared path of the processor.